


A Little Torres

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: Baby, Domesticity, F/M, Family, Fluff, Parents, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29





	A Little Torres

‘Nick, the baby’.  
He turned towards her.  
‘Is it my turn?’  
‘Yes’ she replied, her eyes were still closed.  
Nick moved the bedsheets, woke up, and slowly got the baby room.  
‘Hey, babe. You should sleep. Do you want the bottle?’.  
Nick yawned, then kindly picked him up and made him drink some milk.  
‘Good boy, your mom and I are very proud of you’.  
Nick genuinely smiled, looking at his little baby. He softly cradled him and the baby felt asleep.  
After he leaned him in his cradle, Nick came back to his bedroom and got in the bed.  
‘Is he sleeping?’ Ellie asked.  
He nodded, settling the blanket.  
Ellie placed a kiss on his cheek. ‘Thanks’.  
He smiled. ‘Now we should sleep, like the little Torres in the other room’ he suggested.  
‘Yes, we should’ she replied, leaning on him.


End file.
